


Spell

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Loki is a mess, Love?, Third POV, loki doesn't know how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: “Why would you love me?” he said astonished, his mouth dropping a little at her confession.





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

“Why would you love me?” he said astonished, his mouth dropping a little at her confession.

“Silly, do I really need to explain such a thing to you?” she chuckled softly.

Her words weren’t mocking, just warm and affectionate as they always had been and it added to his confusion.

She closed the space between them, scooting a little closer on the bench on which they were sitting, and she looked at him with loving eyes. “Because you put a spell on me,” she said while batting her eyelashes, her face coming closer to his.

He recoiled, creating a distance between their heads, and a little anger and offense mixed within his confusion as he spoke, “I did no such thing!” There were indeed spells to make one fall in love with another but he would never resort to such a thing for something as fragile as love. Yes, he knew the spells, knew the workings and could probably conduct them with little effort, but such a thing was beneath him!

Now it was her turn to recoil, looking at him with a little puzzlement before the pieces fell into place and she gave him a warm smile. “I didn’t mean  _that_ type of spell. I meant-” she was silent for a moment as she searched for the words. “I meant as a figure of speech.”

He was still a little skeptical but nodded slowly.

“Let me show you,” she said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her chest right where her heart is. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt her pulse underneath his fingers through her thin shirt. “You bewitched me with your charms, your smirk and your laugh. My heart is beating for you and you never needed magic for that.” She smiled at him again, the warmth of that smile reaching her eyes. “You don’t need to say it back, I just-”

Before she could finish her sentence his lips crashed down on hers, scattering the words on her tongue. He slowly pulled back and his hand glided over her cheek, his thumb caressing her lower lip.

“Myne Threyja,” he lovingly whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Myne Threyja' means 'my desire'.  
> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
